Le chat botté
by Arum
Summary: Concours de Lécimal, "contes à rebours" pour l'AkuRoku Day. A la mort de son père, Axel reçoit en seul héritage un chat, appelé Roxas. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose? Réécriture du conte du "chat botté" de Perrault.


_**Défi "Conte à Rebours".**_  
Défi lancé par Lecimal à l'occasion de l'Akuroku Day! A poster donc pour le 13 août. En voici les règles:

**1)** Ça commencera par "_Il était une fois_"  
**2)**Ça pourra être soit un conte existant que vous adapterez, sois un conte que vous inventerez de toute pièce, si vous vous sentez d'attaque. OS ou bien à chapitre, ça ne dépend que de vous  
**3)**Il y aura de l'Akuroku, et au premier plan s'il vous plait =D  
**4)**Ça se déroulera… _dans un futur alternatif_ /o/ Un futur d'un présent alternatif. Bref, il n'y aura pas de mention historique ou géographique réelle, sans ça vous êtes totalement et invariablement libre du contexte  
**5)** Vous ne choisirez et développerez qu'un seul conte, mais vous pourrez décliner ce conte en plusieurs différentes versions.

O°O

Le chat botté. Pourquoi avoir choisit ce conte, vous demanderez vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de mon conte préféré. Il fait partis des classiques (surtout que je connais plus Perrault et Andersen que Grimm), et c'est entre autre pour ça que j'ai voulu le retravailler. Si vous le lisez, vous verrez, que l'histoire originelle perd (un peu) sa place au profit de notre couple préféré, célébré ce jour saint qu'est le 13/08.

Crédits: Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enyx et Disney.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce conte. Merci !

O°O

**Il était une fois**, dans un pauvre village, un pauvre meunier qui ne …

Nan, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais commencer comme ça ?

Amateurs

Axel soupira. Son père venait de mourir, quoique ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Non, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, c'était que maintenant son frère Demyx se baladait en ville en cabriolet et que son deuxième frère, Riku, possédait la plus grande villa des villes alentours. Tout ça parce que leur père l'avait marqué sur son putain de testament.

Et lui, Axel, le plus jeune des frères, il avait eu quoi ? Un chat ! Un vulgaire chat ! Un putain de chat. Fou de colère, il releva les yeux pour fusiller son « chat » du regard. Roxas ne releva pas. Il gardait les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, attendant surement que son nouveau maître se calme un peu.  
En même temps sa colère était assez compréhensible. Contrairement à ses frères, Axel était condamné à rester dans une chambre dans les combles qui lui servait d'appartement parce qu'il avait pas assez d'argent pour louer un appartement, alors que ses deux frères vivaient chacun dans un appartement 3 ou 4 pièces avant même de percevoir l'héritage. Et on osait appeler ça de la justice !

« Fais chier » lâcha finalement l'héritier. Roxas continuait de le regarder pour voir sa réaction. « Non seulement cet enfoiré ne m'aide pas, mais en plus, il me donne une autre bouche à nourrir. J'vais l'tuer ! »  
« Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier, mais … il est déjà mort »

Axel lança un regard empreint de tellement de rage, que Roxas décida de se taire. Avec un grand soupir, le roux s'affala sur son petit lit. Après d'autres minutes de grand silence, Roxas ouvrit la bouche

« Tu sais, si ça peut te réconforter, Je pense que tu es celui qui s'en sort le mieux. » dit-il. Axel laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. « Regarde, une villa, on ne peut pas s'en occuper tout seul. Et les cabriolets, ça consomme beaucoup. Tes frères, vont dépenser énormément d'argent, alors que je peux subvenir à moi-même. » Axel releva la tête pour le voir. Là, sûr, il marquait un point. « En fait, je peux même t'aider. Uniquement si tu le souhaite, bien sur » proposa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Roxas se mit debout et s'appuya contre le bureau. En fait, si on faisait abstraction de la longue queue fine aux poils blonds presque blancs qui bougeait à coté de lui et des petites oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de sa masse de cheveux mal coiffés, on aurait pu croire que le jeune garçon était un véritable humain. Il souriait avec son sourire de chat, un peu malicieux et regardait son nouveau maître avec dédain. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Axel lança un regard à son « chat ». Définitivement, ce n'était pas un chat, ou du moins, il n'était pas comme les chats de ses souvenirs. Parce que de toute façon, les chats faisaient parti d'une espèce disparue il y a des années. Il y a longtemps, une société avait conçu un produit qui contenait une substance qui, si elle n'avait aucun effet sur les humains, provoquait aux chats une mort quasi instantanée, s'ils n'avaient le temps de contaminer un de ses congénères. Pour vous donnez une idée, cette espèce s'est éteinte en un peu plus d'une année. Et, plus tard, l'empereur se rendit compte qu'a cause de ça, il avait sur le bras une menace autrement plus importante qu'une armée de grand-mères mécontentes : Si le produit avait tué les chats, ce n'était pas forcement le cas des rats. Et parmi les tests d'hybrides qui avaient été faits, seuls les hybrides chat-humains étaient viables, même s'ils étaient considérés comme des monstres ou des erreurs de la nature.

Bien sur, les cas comme celui de Roxas étaient à part. C'était assez inhabituel qu'un « chat » soit aussi intelligent que lui.

Axel se redressa. Le sourire malicieux de l'animal et son air suffisant commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Ah ouais ! Et tu proposes quoi ? » lança-t-il d'un air de défi.

Le sourire du chat s'accentua un peu plus « Que veux-tu que je te propose ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un ''vulgaire chat'', non ? » ironisa Roxas

Le rouquin retint un juron. Il n'était son maître que depuis quelques heures et l'hybride commençait déjà à se moquer de lui.

« Tu m'as l'air assez indécis. Comme ton père d'ailleurs. Mais c'est bizarre, quand même, qu'il ait commencé à faire fortune un mois après mon arrivée dans sa maison, alors qu'il était plus pauvre que toi avant. Quelle étrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? » ajouta le chat.

« OK, OK, j'ai compris » pesta Axel « Je retire ce que j'ai dis à propos de toi. »

Blessé dans sa fierté, il détourna le regard. La nuit était déjà tombée ! C'est fou ça ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi vite. Bientôt, on sera demain, et il faudra aller travailler, comme d'habitude.

Axel sursauta quand il sentit que le lit s'abaissait légèrement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Roxas s'était approché de lui, jusqu'à le rejoindre, tellement son pas était inaudible. Loin de lui et du boum boum de ses talons nus sur le plancher. Roxas aussi avait les pieds nus. Peut-être qu'il avait des coussinets sous les pieds.

« D'accord, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me donner un bocal en verre, une paire de botte et de me laisser faire. Où, tout du moins, de TE laisser faire »

Axel ne répondit rien, décidant de réfléchir à la proposition du chat. Il n'avait réellement envie de laisser le chat le manipuler ou décider de sa vie. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas très envie était un euphémisme, mais avait-il le choix. Roxas se rapprocha encore de son maître et joua avec ses cheveux rouge sang en faisant boucler les petites mèches qui poussaient sur la nuque de leur propriétaire, attendant patiemment une réponse.

« Tu sais, ton père a eu exactement la même réaction quand je lui ai proposé cet accord. Il lui a fallu une semaine pour accepter. Et regarde où ça l'a mené. Il a réussi dans sa vie et est mort dans une quasi opulence. Pas à s'inquiéter pour ses impôts, pas à se demander chaque jour s'il arriverait à joindre les deux bouts … Après, c'est toi qui voit. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps »

« Je … » commença Axel « J'accepte. C'est bon, d'accord »

Il tourna la tête et faillit sursauter. Roxas s'était vraiment beaucoup rapproché de lui, si bien qu'il suffisait que l'un bouge pour que leurs nez se touchent. Les yeux du chat étaient d'un bleu magnifique et, si ces yeux ne brillaient pas à cause des lampadaires, le blond aurait surement eu plusieurs prétendant(e)s. Et de plus près, Roxas remarqua que son maître avait exactement le même regard que lui, avec des yeux félins taillés en amande.

« Alors, on a un marché ? » chuchota-t-il

« Ouais. » lui répondit le roux de la même manière. Il remarqua avec surprise que l'haleine du chat ne sentait rien. Est-ce que sa langue avait un gout particulier, elle ?

« Très bien » répondit Roxas en se levant « Apporte-moi ce que je demande, et je ferais ce que tu veux. »

« Hé, où tu vas ? » s'écria Axel en voyant que le chat s'approchait de la fenêtre

En réponse, l'hybride lui offrit un sourire carnassier « A la chasse ! Toi, dors un peu, si tu veux être en forme pour demain. »

« T'as pas d'ordre à me donner » se renfrogna le maître, ce qui fit gentiment rire le félin « Enfin, bonne nuit … et bon appétit aussi. » grogna-t-il en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

Roxas perdit son sourire pour afficher un air d'incompréhension totale. Son cœur venait de se serrer légèrement. Il se retourna et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un patio. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui, même pendant quelques minutes, et lui n'avait jamais considéré personne comme un ''ami'', pas même son ancien maître qu'il haïssait. Il se sentait un peu désolé de lui avoir menti. Il était loin d'aller chasser.  
Il courut dans la ville au dessus des toits pour s'éloigner le plus possible du centre-ville et, surtout de l'appartement qu'il habiterait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Quand il arriva à la fin de la banlieue, à son point-cible, il fit quelques repérages. Au loin, on pouvait facilement voir un superbe manoir. A ce qu'il paraitrait, un monstre vivait dedans. Avec quelque chose que Roxas voulait absolument. Une sorte de secret. Mais si le chat n'avait rien fait jusque là, c'est parce que le manoir était protégé par un tapis de ronce à son entrée et avec ses pieds constamment nus, il ne pouvait pas avancer. D'ailleurs, il était certain que le seul responsable, c'était son ancien maître, il était près à s'en faire arracher la queue.

Mais tout d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Axel. Promenant son regard sur ses alentour pour vérifier qu'il était seul, il leva le bras horizontalement. Une lumière l'entoura.

« Ça fait longtemps, pourvu que ça marche. Pitié, pourvu que j'y arrive »

La lumière s'intensifia, pendant que le blond continuait d'espérer. D'un coup, il sentit un poids se former dans sa main et, la lumière s'éteignit. D'un seul coup. Le chat avait maintenant, dans la main, une espèce de grande clef. Roxas fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses crocs. Il avait réussi. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui.

Il lança un autre regard au manoir éclairé de spots violet – quel manque de goût – et décida de rentrer. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il s'était peut-être fait avoir par le vieux, mais il est hors de question qu'il laisse Axel le mener en bateau.

Le roux leva la main et l'abattit en grognant sur le réveil qui sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux encore plein de sommeil. Devant lui, dans le même lit en fait, Roxas continuait de dormir comme … bah comme un chat. Etonné, la première réaction d'Axel fut de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'animal. La peau de ce dernier était toute douce, couverte d'un léger pelage blond qui ressemblait cependant plus à du duvet qu'à un véritable pelage. C'était aussi doux qu'un vrai chat et le plus âgé se surpris à caresser machinalement cette peau. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent trop compte, Roxas émettait déjà un ronronnement assez bruyant.

En souriant, Axel sortit du lit. Le visage du chat était si mignon, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le gronder pour s'être introduit dans son lit. Il se prépara rapidement, laissa une assiette à l'intention de son nouveau colocataire et partit travailler.

Quand il revint le soir, la nuit déjà tombée et un gros sac dans la main, Roxas n'était pas là. Sur le bar de leur cuisine, son assiette n'était qu'à moitié mangée. Axel soupira. Il avait oublié que c'était un chat, trop habitué à son visage humain.

Il souleva le couvercle de la casserole qui se trouvait sur la cuisinière. Elle était pleine, c'est bien, au moins, Roxas a essayé de faire quelque chose pendant la journée. Le roux fit réchauffer ce que contenait la casserole, c'est-a-dire des lentilles sorties d'une conserve, et s'installa à table. Alors qu'il allait avaler sa première bouchée, Quelqu'un frappa à la porte fermée. Axel alla ouvrir et laissa entrer le chat.

« Salut » fit-il joyeusement « Désolé d'avoir fermé la porte, je pensais que tu allais rentrer par la fenêtre, comme hier soir » railla-t-il

« Hé, ne me sous-estimes pas, je suis quand même civilisé » râla Roxas « Hier, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement »

« Je sais bien, mon chaton, je disais ça pour rire » répondit Axel d'un ton très paternel.

Le blond lui fit ses yeux les plus noirs qu'il put « Je ne suis plus un chaton. »

« D'accord, tu veux que je te t'appelle comment alors ? Mon gros chat ? »

« Pff … Roxas sera très bien, ok ! »

« Ce que tu peux être sensible ! Tu es le genre de personne à se vexer facilement, non ? »

En disant ça, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Roxas en était paralysé. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Inconsciemment, il mit ses bras dans le dos de son maître et le serra. Il avait peur qu'Axel s'en aille, qu'il lui dise qu'en fait, tout est faux. Peut-être que c'était un piège de la part du roux, après tout ne dit-on pas ''tel père, tel fils''. Ce mouvement fit rire le plus grand qui sentait les bras du blond le serrer trop fort.

« Dis, tu peux me lâcher un peu, que je puisse respirer »

En rougissant, le chat le relâcha et, murmurant un ''désolé'' d'une voix faible, il alla s'occuper les mains : faire la vaisselle. Pendant qu'il se débrouillait en feulant furieusement sur la casserole qui lui avait brulé quelques poils, Axel finit son assiette en vitesse. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le grand sac qu'il avait rapporté. Il espérait que les vêtements allaient lui aller.

« Roxas, je t'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé » Annonça Axel d'un ton enthousiaste

« Ah, super ! »

« Alors je t'ai rapporté des baskets et des vêtements un petit peu mieux que ceux que tu as là. Ce sont de vieux vêtements à moi mais ils sont encore bons, juste que je ne rentre plus dedans. »

Le chat retira tout à fait impudiquement son short et son débardeur, sorte d'uniforme qu'il était obligé de porter pour montrer à quelle race il appartenait, pour enfiler la tenue noire et blanche que son maître lui proposait. Il finit d'attacher ses lacets et se regarda dans le miroir. Bon, il faudrait juste qu'il s'habitue à porter autant de couche de vêtements sur lui, mais il avait la classe quand même ! Axel lui tendit ensuite un grand bocal en verre.

« Merci Axel. »

« Oh, y'a pas de quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Roxas rougit légèrement « Ah, c'est un secret. »

« OK. Je te fais confiance. »

Roxas, qui était en train de ranger le bocal dans un sac, s'arrêta en plein dans son action. Axel était trop gentil. Beaucoup trop gentil, le chat ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier. Même son ancien maître l'avait été dans les premiers jours. Mais, peut-être que pour l'instant, il allait faire confiance à Axel lui aussi. Juste assez pour ne pas se mettre en danger, bien entendu.

« Au fait, je ne reviendrais avant demain soir, alors ne m'attends pas pour manger ou quoi que se soit. » annonça Roxas

« Quoi ? Tu t'en vas maintenant ? Tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Non » répondit Roxas d'un ton catégorique. Il fallait rester méfiant. « Plutôt se sera fini, mieux se sera, tu ne penses pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un grand et faux sourire sur ses lèvres

« Ouais, t'as raison » lui répondit son maître avec malice. « Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher. A demain, Rox' » ajouta-t-il en baillant

« Oui … à demain »

Axel était un homme étonnant. Roxas, par pure mesure de précaution, avait passé la fenêtre, mais ne s'était pas éloigné de l'appartement avant de vérifier que l'homme s'était bien endormi. Pour vérifier que tout était ok, il était re-rentré dans l'appartement. Et au moment où, attiré par le visage du roux, Roxas lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, Axel avait murmuré son prénom dans son sommeil. C'était … troublant.

Après avoir passé cette épreuve étrange, le chat se dirigeait vers le champ où il s'était rendu la veille. Il invoqua son arme, qui se trouvait s'appeler une keyblade, et s'enfonça dans les ronces, puis les hautes herbes, ce qu'il pouvait faire grâce à ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en portait, mais c'était toujours aussi bizarre.

Agacé des herbes, il attacha son sac à la ceinture et faucha la végétation devant lui. Il y avait plusieurs sans-cœur devant lui, ces créatures des ténèbres qui mangent les cœurs d'autres animaux pour survivre, faisait le bonheur des charognards. Mais ceux-là ne valaient rien et les cœurs qu'ils laissaient derrière eux en agonisant n'étaient pas suffisamment intéressants pour Roxas. Lui, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était des gros sans-cœur. Eux, plus rares, s'attaquaient aux gros animaux, en général aux cerfs, aux hybrides chats et aux humains. Eux étaient vraiment intéressants.

Et Roxas n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour en voir un. Le monstre était énorme, il mesurait bien dans les deux mètres et demi de hauteur, mais le chat avait déjà vu pire, bien pire. Il plaça sa keyblade horizontalement, dans une posture défensive et attendit que la bête se rapproche. Puis il attaqua. La mise à mort fut rapide : en quelques coups le monstre, qui s'était retrouvé coupé en deux, disparut dans une volute de fumée, recrachant un énorme cœur rose. D'un geste souple typiquement félin, Roxas sortit le bocal du sac, l'ouvrit et y enferma le cœur. Il réalisa la même opération sur un autre monstre tout aussi gros.

Le deuxième avait été plus dur à trouver et quand le chat en eut fini avec lui, le jour commençait à se lever. L'hybride se sentait fatigué et s'il s'était écouté, il se serait endormi dans les blés. Mais sa mission n'était pas terminée et il se mit à courir vers une petite route en terre sur laquelle passait une voiture. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait la rattraper.

Il avait réussit à monter dans la voiture, qui allait au même endroit que lui. Et maintenant il se trouvait à sa destination, à la cité impériale. C'est vrai que le manoir qui surplombait la ville était immensément et exagérément grand. Du moins à l'extérieur. Roxas souffla doucement et entra dans le « palais ».

Le hall était immense, on aurait pu s'y perdre. Mais le chat repéra instantanément ce qui l'intéressait. Il avança vers un des stands d'accueil, placé à l'écart des autres. Quand l'homme qui était accoudé derrière vit qu'un hybride s'approchait de lui, il tenta de partir, mais Roxas fut plus rapide que lui

« Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerai parler à l'empereur. Et tout de suite, c'est urgent »

L'homme ricana « Voyez-vous ça ! Un monstre chat qui exige un entretient avec l'empereur lui-même. Je suis tellement désolé mais, quoi qu'il fasse, je suis sur que se soit plus intéressant que de vous parler »

Roxas se mordit les lèvres. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte, c'était comme ça depuis sa naissance, et en temps normal il aurait laissé coulé, mais là, l'homme était allé trop loin.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, monsieur … Saïx » répondit Roxas d'un ton poli quoique tendu « Je suis un hybride, ce qui veut dire que rien ne me rattache ici, et que je peux tout à fait demander une audience à un autre roi. Le problème, c'est que j'ai trouvé ça par terre et je me suis dis « mais qu'est-ce que je peux en faire ? » » ironisa-t-il en sortant le bocal de verre qui contenait les cœurs, qui semblaient taillés dans du cristal.

Saïx lui arracha quasiment le bocal des mains, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les cœurs étaient quelque chose de très rare, car seules quelques personnes pouvaient les ramasser. Ces cœurs, réduits en poudre, servait en suite à guérir de nombreuses maladies, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si précieux.

Silencieusement, Roxas se délectait du regard d'incompréhension que lui lançait Saïx. Il reprit ensuite son bocal et fit mine de partir, sachant pertinemment que l'empereur, qui était un homme avide et prêt à tuer père et mère pour des munnies, ferait tous pour obtenir ces cœurs. Avec un grand soupir, l'homme aux cheveux bleus ravala sa fierté et rattrapa le chat en l'attrapant par le bras. Il le conduisit ensuite dans la salle d'audience où Roxas put avoir un entretien avec l'empereur.

Le blond ouvrit la porte, une porte immense, sur une grande salle démesurément grande. A croire que le seul passe-temps des souverains étaient de jouer à « qui à la plus grande maison ». Il traversa sans trop de cérémonie la grande salle, suivi de près par -de-pierre qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Quand il arriva au bord du trône, avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Saïx frappa sur ses jambes pour l'obliger à s'incliner, ce à quoi Roxas répondit par un feulement bruyant. Puis l'empereur accepta le présent que lui faisait le chat.

« Mais dis-moi, Chat, pourquoi m'offre-tu ça ? » questionna l'empereur, un homme horrible, cruel et qui n'accordait quelques privilèges qu'à de rares élus qu'il choisissait de manière totalement arbitraire, qui répondait au doux prénom de Xemnas.

« Eh bien, mon maître vous les offre »

« Ah oui ? Et comment s'appelle ton maître ? »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un nom qui sonne bien. Comment s'appelait la mère d'Axel déjà ? « Il s'appelle Sir Tigerson. »

« Eh bien dit à ton maître que je le remercie et qu'il me fait plaisir »

Content de lui, Roxas quitta la pièce en faisant toutes les courbettes nécessaire puis s'en alla. Tout avait duré un peu plus longtemps que se qu'il avait prévu, il arriverait surement en retard chez Axel. Rapidement, il prit un train qui le ramena chez lui. Comme il avait prévu, son maître dormait déjà. En faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les couvertures, profitant de la chaleur du roux pour s'endormir.

Ce train de vie dura pendant deux mois. Axel partait travailler, pendant que Roxas partait tout les deux jours capturer des cœurs pour les offrir à l'empereur, et entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Plus les jours passait, moins le chat n'avait besoin de se mettre sur la défensive. Les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Axel qui, après plusieurs années à se débrouiller comme il pouvait, avait enfin le plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un le soir, en commentant le film qui passait à la télé.

Un jour, alors que Roxas s'apprêtait à sortir une fois encore, il sentit la main d'Axel se poser sur son épaule, comme pour l'arrêter

« Dis, tu voudrais pas me dire ce que tu vas faire le soir ? » proposa le roux avec son habituel sourire d'ange.

Le chat s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se tendit « Ce … c'est rien, vraiment … »

D'un geste de la main, le plus grand obligea l'autre à lui faire face « Oui, mais moi je veux savoir. Je m'inquiète pour toi pendant la journée, et je n'arrive pas à dormir tant que tu n'es pas rentré parce que je sais pas où t'es et je … je m'inquiète, voilà »

« Tu te répètes, Axel, faudrait pas que tu deviennes sénile ! »répondit Roxas en tentant d'éviter la conversation

« Je suis sérieux, Roxas ! » s'écria le roux. « Je **veux** savoir pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à rentrer ! »

« J'imagine que tu veux savoir parce que si je fais quelque chose d'illégal, ça te retombera dessus, c'est ça ?! »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ça, Roxas, je me fiche d'un deuxième emprisonnement ! Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. »

Un silence suivi cet aveu. Axel regardait son protégé droit dans les yeux pour montrer qu'il disait la vérité. Le chat baissa la tête et se dégagea de l'emprise de son maître avant de se retourner. Quand le roux se rendit compte que son compagnon sanglotait, son premier reflexe fut de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Grosse erreur. Roxas griffa le bras de son maître avant de se retourner, montrant ses yeux brillants et ses joues humides.

« Je le savais, j'aurais du rester méfiant. Je pensais qu'avec toi j'aurais pu avoir un peu de tranquillité, mais apparemment, je me suis encore trompé ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père ! »

Et avant qu'Axel ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le blond s'était déjà échappé par la fenêtre. Son maître ne pensa même pas à essayer de le rattraper, Roxas était pieds nus, il pourrait traverser la ville par ses toits en courant sans risquer de tomber lui, non. Non, il regarda son bras. Les marques de griffes se voyaient bien, mais les entailles étaient peu profondes, même si l'homme se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller voir un médecin pour qu'il lui fasse des points de suture. Finalement il se contenta d'un bandage serré pour arrêter les saignements. Il n'aurait jamais cru Roxas capable de lui faire une telle blessure. Les chats griffaient, c'était bien connu, mais les réelles plaies étaient causés par les chats sauvages. Pourquoi Roxas avait-il réagi comme ça ? Une fois, le bandage terminé, Axel s'assit sur son lit. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir de toute façon, alors autant attendre le retour du chat.

Ce dernier s'était arrêté pas très loin, adossé contre une cheminée, pour pleurer. Axel l'avait tellement déçu. L'espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse avait grandi durant les dernières semaines venait de se briser, comme son cœur d'ailleurs. C'était tellement douloureux, il avait l'impression de revivre le pire moment de sa vie. Il releva néanmoins la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas à coté de lui. C'était Kaïri, une amie à lui. Roxas jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. La chatte montrait des hématomes visibles sous son léger pelage roux et avait des plaies en cours de cicatrisation partout sur les bras. Elle le salua rapidement puis continua sa balade nocturne. Sûr, sa vie à elle ne devrait pas être facile. Pire encore que la sienne avant.

Finalement, Roxas ne s'assit pas longtemps et reprit son chemin vers chez lui. Axel était quelqu'un de bien, il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça. Il s'excuserait platement demain matin, lui expliquerait tout et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin, normalement.

Quand le chat passa souplement la fenêtre, il entendit les ressorts du lit se relâcher. Le roux, qui venait de se lever du lit pour partir à sa rencontre, s'approcha de lui prudemment. Roxas décida de faire entièrement confiance à son maître et la laissa lui prendre la main.

« Je … je suis désolé d'avoir fui comme ça »

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher non plus. » plaisanta l'autre en posant la main sur les cheveux dorés du chat, entre les deux oreilles.

Roxas remarqua le bandage qu'arborait à présent le roux, et se sentit mal à cause de ça« Tu … tu n'étais pas encore couché » demanda le blond avec gêne, pour essayer de faire la conversation.

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu dormir de toute façon, tu m'inquiète trop. » répondit simplement Axel en posant une main sur la joue de son protégé « Je t'en prie, Roxas, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas »

A ces mots, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois. De fondre en larme même. Et Axel avait prévu tout les cas de figures sauf celui-ci. Cet être, qui était en temps normal si arrogant, si fier, se mettre à pleurer à chaude larme devant lui … Il prit Roxas dans ses bras qui, inconsciemment, s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son-t-shirt. Un peu dépassé par la tournure des événements, le plus âgé passa la main sous le débardeur du chat pour lui masser le dos. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment trouvé pour calmer son compagnon pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais quand tu part » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Quand Axel sentit le plus jeune se raidir, il s'empressa d'ajouter « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien, je te le jure. Et tu sais très bien que je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Allez, dis-moi »

Le jeune chat renifla quelques instant, avant de se décider à parler « Je … je vais capturer des cœurs ! » lança-t-il « Je possède la keyblade alors … je vais capturer des cœurs … et je vais les offrir à l'empereur. » Axel resta muet, surtout que le plus jeune ne lui laissa le temps de ne rien dire « Quand … je suis allé chez ton père pour la première fois » commença Roxas son récit à travers ses pleurs « Je lui ais fait la même promesse qu'à toi. Mais quand il à découvert … que je pouvais capturer des cœurs, il m'a obligé à en prendre pour lui. Et il me frappait quand il n'y en avait pas assez. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Axel. Dire qu'il était outré par le comportement de son propre père serait un euphémisme. Il essaya néanmoins de se calmer. « Je veux dire … c'est pour ça que tu m'as caché ce que tu faisais, pour ne pas que je réagisse comme mon vieux ? » Doucement, Roxas hocha la tête « Et tu n'as jamais pensé à te rebeller, à te défendre ? »

Au creux de ses bras, Axel sentait le chat se calmer : ses épaules ne tremblaient plus, il serrait moins le t-shirt, etc. Toujours tout contre le ventre de son maître, le garçon secoua la tête « Et à quoi ça aurait servi, je ne suis même pas considéré comme un animal. Regarde avec quelle facilité je suis devenu un héritage familial. J'aurais été en tord de toute façon, et tes frères pensent pareils que ton pères. Mais toi, tu es différent. Tu es la seule personne qui m'ais jamais traité … comme un humain ! » soupira Roxas.

« Je te traite comme tel parce que pour moi, c'est ce que tu es, Roxas. » lui répondit Axel de la même façon, mais d'un ton convaincu.

Intrigué, le blond se sépara légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux, vert d'eau, de son maître, comme s'il voulait voir s'il mentait. Bien sur, ce n'était pas le cas, Axel pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit, mais un traumatisme ne se guérit pas aussi facilement. Roxas avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable, tellement … désirable. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il passa un doigt son le menton de l'autre pour l'obliger à lever la tête et écrasa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le roux mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'autre qui, surprit, ouvrit la bouche, suffisamment pour faire passer la langue du plus âgé. C'était vraiment étrange, Roxas avait la langue toute râpeuse, mais ce n'était pas désagréable au goût d'Axel. Le chat, de son coté, commençait vraiment à apprécier ça, lui aussi. Après tout, il était à moitié humain, il n'était pas mu **que** par des instincts primaires de reproduction. Il ferma les yeux et enlaça le cou de son maître, en laissant échapper un son entre le gémissement et le ronronnement.

Mais, rapidement, Roxas reprit conscience de ses actes et il repoussa son maître. Ce baiser, aussi inattendu et contraire à la morale, fit rougir le chat. Ce dernier, d'un caractère bien trempé, n'était pas du genre à colorer facilement ses joues, alors ça surprit Axel, qui finalement se dit qu'il était très mignon comme ça. Peut-être plus qu'avant.

Le chat fit un pas en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner du roux, et baissa la tête. A quoi ça correspondait, ce geste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était passé dans la tête d'Axel pour aller l'embrasser. Il recula encore, comme par peur de représailles, puis s'enfuit par la fenêtre sans bruit.

Le plus âgé soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait réfléchir un peu, avant d'agir comme un idiot. Avec un peu de chance, Roxas prendrait surement ça comme un abus de force. Excédé, il se coucha dans l'unique lit. De toute façon, Roxas serait obligé de rentrer, alors autant l'attendre ici.

Roxas se réveilla en premier et le premier reflexe qu'il eut fut de se retourner vers Axel. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir dans cette maison. Sa mission n'était pas terminée, il fallait qu'il soit là. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait aidé dans sa vie, la seule qui méritait vraiment cet effort, c'était Axel. Même s'il l'avait embrassé, l'homme était quelqu'un de bien, et le chat n'était pas si mécontent que ça. Il commença donc à enfiler ses vêtements silencieusement. Peut-être pas assez, car alors que Roxas s'apprêtait à monter sur le toit en passant par le toit, Axel se réveilla et s'assit sur le lit. C'est en voyant le chat paralysé par l'attente, qu'il se rappela la nuit dernière.

« Je … Excuse-moi … pour hier » s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la joue « J'aurais pas du, je suis désolé, c'était des conneries. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Te pardonner pour quoi ? » demanda tristement le plus jeune « J'ai pas le droit de te reprocher quoique se soit. Et on a bien du violer 2 ou 3 lois « ironisa-t-il dans un rire sans joie

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je m'en contrefous des lois. Je veux pas que notre relation se meurt à cause de ça. »

« C'est pas comme si je m'étais débattu non plus » murmura Roxas, si bas qu'Axel ne l'entendit pas

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Roxas. Peut-être un peu plus que je ne le devrais. Je … je voulais que tu le saches, je t'en supplie, excuse-moi »

Roxas ne répondit pas et fit face à la fenêtre. Rester dans la même pièce qu'Axel devenait de plus en plus un supplice pour lui. Plus que d'entendre des excuses, le jeune avait besoin de réfléchir et d'organiser ses propres pensées parce qu'il pensait tout simplement trop à ça. Dans son dos, il entendait Axel qui s'habillait lui-aussi. En fait, son esprit n'arrivait pas à analyser si ce qu'ils avaient fait était bien ou pas. D'un coté, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'Axel se soit (peut-être) servi de lui pour assouvir ses pulsions. Mais de l'autre coté, il avait aimé ça. Et maintenant, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Quand il sentit la présence de son maître dans son dos, instinctivement, il se retourna et Axel en profita pour tenir ses épaules et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Là non plus, Roxas ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il le laissa faire, incapable de bouger. Le plus âgé mit ensuite fin au court baiser et plongea son regard dans les orbes bleus du félin.

« J'aimerais que tu saches quelques choses. Déjà, que je t'aime. Mais surtout, que je ne considère pas que ce fût une erreur. J'en avais vraiment envie, de t'embrasser toi. » Enonça-t-il avant de sortir.

Roxas resta sans voix après qu'Axel eut passé la porte. Il l'avait embrassé délibérément, et il lui avait même dit … qu'il l'aimait. Roxas avait envie d'hurler. D'hurler « Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime, reste avec moi ! » en même temps que « Je te hais, je te déteste parce que tu me fais me sentir comme ça ». Ces deux sentiments se rencontraient pour se frapper de plein fouet et donnaient la migraine au pauvre chat. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ça. Il alla chercher une aspirine en marchant comme un zombie, pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête et se coucha dans l'unique lit du studio, avant de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, fut la tête d'Axel au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'air soulagé. Soulagé de quoi ? Roxas tenta de s'asseoir mais la main puissante de son maître le maintint plaqué au matelas. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Axel ? Tu n'étais pas censé travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai fini ma journée depuis un moment, tu sais. » répondit le plus grand en s'asseyant sur le bord du blond et en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds décoiffés. Devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'affichait Roxas, il ajouta « Quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu que tu dormais mal, alors je me suis approché de toi et j'ai compris que tu étais malade. Tu as une forte fièvre. Je t'ai fait prendre des médicaments, mais ça ne baisse toujours pas, alors … »

« Quoi ! Oh non ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Il faut absolument que je sois en forme pour demain ! »

« Calme-toi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Demain, le roi fera un tour pas loin d'ici. C'est la deuxième partie du plan pour te rendre riche et ce genre de choses n'arrive que très rarement, alors il faut en profiter. » expliqua Roxas avec difficulté

« Je comprends. C'est cool de ta part de penser à moi, même maintenant. Merci beaucoup. » Axel ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son chat avant de se lever « Bon, tu dois avoir faim, je vais te préparer un peu de viande. »

Il se leva et se mit à la cuisine. De son coté, Roxas avait réellement l'impression que le fait qu'Axel soit assit à coté de lui avait fait monté sa température. Là, il n'y avait plus de doutes : Il était amoureux de lui. Pourtant, il aurait du le voir plus tôt, les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient en sa présence, la faiblesse qu'il éprouvait en sa présence, ...

Axel revint rapidement avec le steak qu'il venait de faire cuire. Roxas le remercia et mangea son plat. Bon, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le maître de maison soit un « bon » cuisinier, mais l'intention comptait beaucoup. Il rendit son assiette et décida de s'exprimer.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien. »

Voilà, comme ça. C'était tellement osé - de sa part – qu'il en rougit. Axel se contenta de lui rendre un sourire étincelant.

« Je sais, tu parles dans ton sommeil. »

Roxas rougit encore plus. Le roux laissa échapper un léger ricanement gentiment moqueur et alla s'asseoir à table pour continuer le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Le chat, fatigué des autres journées, s'endormi. Axel ferma son livre, qui lui donnait plus une contenance qu'autre chose, et se pencha alors au dessus de lui. Roxas avait une moue adorable quand il dormait. Mais comment diable avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'un chat. Bien plus jeune que lui et un mâle comme lui, qui plus est. On dit que l'amour est aveugle, mais merde, à ce point là, c'est plus de la cécité, c'est de l'inconscience. Sûr qu'ils avaient du violer quelques lois, mais quand Roxas avait murmuré dans son sommeil qu'il l'aimait, Axel senti son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu se dire que ça faisait un peu cliché Harlequin, mais il en avait eu juste rien à faire quand c'était arrivé, les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre lui faisaient perdre pied et il ne pouvait juste rien faire.

Sans bruit, Axel se changea et se coucha à coté de Roxas. Dire qu'il voulait absolument être en forme le lendemain pour continuer à l'aider, malgré son sommeil difficile. Le roux observa encore un peu le visage endormi devant lui, puis prit le chat dans ses bars, avant de s'endormir, la tête coincée contre son cou.

Roxas se réveilla avec les poules, et sortit du lit double. Il s'habilla des vêtements qu'Axel lui avait donnés et se regarda dans le miroir. Bientôt, son rêve, et celui d'Axel allait se réaliser. Il fallait juste que tout se passe bien. Son plan, il l'avait imaginé il y a des années, mais, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre occasion d'en tester la fin. D'un coup, Roxas cessa d'arranger son col. S'il continuait comme il l'avait prévu, il le regretterait. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Axel, qui dormait encore. Sûr, Axel vivrait une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il vivait actuellement - quoique cette vie ne dérangeait pas Roxas – et il se sentirait mieux après. Mais … plus Roxas y réfléchissait, plus il refusait que ça se passe.

Non ! Axel avait fait beaucoup pour lui, alors il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse. D'un seul coup, le chat sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et le reflet d'Axel apparut dans le miroir. Les deux marques violettes sur ses pommettes ressortaient encore que d'habitude, et son sourire paraissait encore plus malicieux qu'avant.

« Alors, mon chat. C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Roxas

Le chat donna une tape sur la main du roux, qui s'amusait avec ses nerfs « Aujourd'hui, on fait comme d'hab' : Tu fais exactement ce que je dis. »

« Mmmh, j'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres. » Continua le plus âgé en le prenant dans ses bras « Si seulement tu pourrais me les donner dans un autre contexte »

Roxas rougit. Axel agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ni la veille, ni l'avant-veille. « Idiot ! » Cracha-t-il. Avant c'était lui, qui faisait marcher Axel. Oh, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça « Mmh, dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas pris de bain » Puis le chat se retourna pour faire face à Axel et se mit sur la pointe des pieds « Je veux dire, ensemble » chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de son maître.

Ce dernier rougit et repoussa doucement Roxas en souriant. Non, il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé, ça se voyait à son sourire un peu gêné. Il essayait juste de surpasser ça. Mais il se reprit assez rapidement et lança au chat un regard qui donnait froid dans le dos. Alors que Roxas ordonnait à Axel de s'habiller correctement, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il aimait beaucoup le caractère malicieux, et un peu imprévisible de son maître, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il avait promis.

Il remarqua que le bras d'Axel n'était plus bandé. A la place, le roux arboraient 4 longues traces rouges, en cours de cicatrisation le long de son bras. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir rigueur, mais ça n'empêcha pas Roxas d'être désolé.

Une fois que le plus âgé eut mit des vêtements corrects, les deux garçons sortirent. Il y avait un soleil magnifique, Roxas en regrettait presque d'avoir prit la veste crème. La queue du jeune chat fouettait régulièrement les mollets d'Axel, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Au contraire, les regards qu'il lançait à Roxas relevaient plus de la curiosité que de l'énervement. Le chat l'emmenait quelque part, il ne savait pas où, mais si ils y allaient à pieds, c'est que ça ne devait pas être trop loin.

« Dis, où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? » Demanda Axel, d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

« Tu verra bien ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est pas très loin d'une route. » répondit l'autre d'une bonne humeur apparente.

Axel grogna. Il n'obtiendrait plus rien du jeune chat. Ce dernier lui sourit. Il avait repris le rapport de force qui lui avait fait défaut les jours précédents. Il voulait en profiter le plus possible, autant que de la présence de l'homme à ses cotés. Ça n'allait peut-être pas durer.

Après quelques autres minutes de marche, dans un silence agréable, Roxas s'arrêta au bord d'un cours d'eau, une sorte de rivière étroite, mais assez profonde. Aujourd'hui, l'empereur devait venir faire une balade avec sa famille, et si Roxas avait bon, le carrosse impérial passera sur la route qui borde cette rivière.

« Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » s'impatienta Axel, qui voyait Roxas réfléchir, sans bouger.

Ce dernier se réveilla et regarda sa propre montre, avant de se retourner vers lui « Maintenant, je te demanderai de te déshabiller »

« Pardon ? » balança le roux, pas sûr de la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je te dis qu'il faut que tu te dessapes. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasses moi-même » ajouta Roxas d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Roxas, mon cher Roy, si je savais que tu étais capable d'arriver à de telle extrémité aussi rapidement, je t'aurais embrassé avant » lui répondit Axel avec le même sourire.

« Espèce d'im … » commença Roxas, avant d'entendre un très léger bruit de roues qui grincent « Bon, dépêche-toi et va te baigner » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rendu tremblante par la peur de rater l'événement.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je fasses ça ? A quoi ça va servir ? »

« Tais-toi, et dépêche-toi ! On a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« Non ! Dis-moi d'abord. »

« Bon, tant pis pour toi. »

Et avant même que le roux ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Roxas le poussa violemment dans la rivière avant de s'enfuir. Axel perdit l'équilibre, fit deux pas sur un pied en battant des bras pour tenter vainement de se redresser, et fini par tomber dans l'eau.

De son coté, Roxas s'était précipité sur la route en sautant au-dessus de la petite rivière et courrait à présent vers le bruit qui était de plus en plus fort. Oui, c'était bien le carrosse impérial. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi l'empereur et sa fille s'obstinaient à voyager en voitures tirées par des chevaux plutôt que par tous les véhicules électriques qu'il pouvait se payer.

Roxas atteint la carriole et, après avoir arrêté les chevaux, il frappa sur la porte de la cabine, qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Devant l'empereur, le jeune chat fit plusieurs fois la révérence, parce qu'on ne flatte jamais assez les puissants, avant de commencer à parler d'un ton mélodramatique totalement exagéré.

« Oh, je suis vraiment navré, votre majesté, de devoir m'adresser à vous comme cela » s'inclina Roxas « Mais mon maître, sir Tigerson, viens de tomber dans cette rivière, et j'ai peur que le courant ne l'empêche de nager. »

Pendant que Xemnas, d'un geste de la main, envoyait ses gardes sortir Axel de l'eau, la jeune princesse se rapprocha un peu de la porte. Roxas baissa la tête quand il la vit, et son cœur se serra. Cette jeune fille, qui se nommait Naminé, était aussi douce et polie que Xemnas était injuste et fourbe. De plus, cette princesse, qui était belle comme le jour, cherchait un époux. Jamais Roxas ne pourrait être mieux qu'elle, jamais.

« Dis-moi, comment t-appelles tu ? » demanda la princesse au chat d'une voix douce

« Je … Roxas. Enfin, je m'appelle Roxas, votre majesté »

Naminé se mit à rire d'une voix claire, ce qui énerva profondément le jeune chat. Pas parce qu'elle se moquait gentiment de sa bêtise, mais surtout parce qu'elle était belle, beaucoup trop belle.

Les gares revinrent, ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps à repêcher Axel. Axel qui, d'ailleurs lança au blond un regard tellement noir et rempli d'envie de meurtre, que le chat préféra détourner nonchalamment le regard. En fait, c'était surtout pour s'empêcher de rire. Le roux, entièrement trempé, les cheveux plaqués à la nuque, les vêtements collés au corps – sans compter les chaussures qui couinait à chaque pas – avait perdu toute crédibilité. Pour reprendre un peu contenance, Roxas attrapa une serviette que la servante de la princesse sortait du carrosse et alla frictionner vigoureusement la tête du plus âgé.

« Enfin, Maître ! Quelle idée d'aller chasser si près de la rivière ! Heureusement que l'empereur passait par là, vous auriez pu en mourir. Il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? » gronda gentiment Roxas. Axel gronda et, avant qu'il puisse lui balancer tous ce qu'il pensait, le chat prit la parole « Joue le jeu » siffla-t-il entre ses crocs.

Axel le regarda et sembla comprendre, alors il repoussa Roxas avec une violence un peu sur jouée. Il salua l'empereur d'une révérence appuyée, avant d'embrasser la main de la princesse, qui se mit à rougir. . Roxas perdit son sourire pendant un quart de seconde. Si la princesse Naminé était connue pour être très belle, elle l'était autant pour le fait qu'elle ait choisit de se marier uniquement par amour. Ce rougissement prouvait qu'elle était séduite. Bien sur, le plan d'origine, c'était ça, mais … Roxas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré à l'idée qu'ils seraient peut-être bientôt séparés.

Pendant qu'Axel se faisait sécher et habiller sur ordre de la princesse, Roxas en profita pour s'éclipser et partir devant. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire. Le chat avait fait croire à l'empereur que son maître vivait dans le manoir constamment illuminé en violet, et, à tous les coups, Xemnas voudrait visiter. Pourvu qu'Axel ne sorte pas trop de conneries.

Le chemin qui menait au manoir était long, suffisamment pour faire perdre du temps au carrosse, et bordé de nombreux champs. Roxas s'approcha du champ le plus proche en hélant la première personne qu'il vit. L'homme devant lui releva la tête, et le vit arriver. Il devait surement avoir une petite trentaine d'année, mais ça ne fit pas peur au chat qui s'avança au devant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le chat ? « l'interpella l'homme

« Oh, pas grand-chose. » répondit calmement le blond « Dans, allez ! Deux minutes ! L'empereur passera ici. Je veux que tu lui dises que ce champ appartient à Sir Tigerson. C'est OK ? »

« Ça dépend. Tu as quelques choses à me donner en échange. ? » demanda l'homme.

Roxas secoua négativement la tête. L'homme en face de lui ricana et se remit à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Lechat l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. Il aurait du s'en douter. Sans prévenir, il sauta sur l'homme pour le faire tomber et, d'une simple prise, le maintint en place, avant de sortir le couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'il avait volé deux jours avant et de placé la lame effilée devant la gorge de l'homme. Mécontent, ce dernier commença à se débattre, puis s'arrêta net quand le fil de la lame caressa sa peau.

« C'est vraiment dommage, tu sais, d'être obligé d'en arriver là » annonça Roxas d'un ton froid, vide de toutes émotions. « Il n'y a pas de véhicule aux alentours, alors tu dois vivre très près, dans une des quatre maisons qu'on voit là-bas. Et croit moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas de tuer ta femme et tes enfants aussi froidement que toi. C'est bête de mettre ta famille en danger alors que je ne demande pas grand-chose, au fond. Alors ? » chuchota Roxas à l'oreille de l'homme qu'il tenait en joue à l'aide de son couteau d'arrêt « on a un deal ? »

L'homme hésita un instant, avant de répondre, forcé par la lame de plus en plus pressée sur son cou. « Ouais. Ouais, on a un deal » lacha-t-il un peu malgré lui.

« Tant mieux. » répondit Roxas, qui avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité, pour être plus crédible. Lentement, il défit sa prise et rangea son couteau. Il se leva et s'épousseta en regardant l'homme faire de même « Je dois te dire au revoir. J'espère qu'on aura à se revoir. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, en se félicitant d'être si bon acteur.

Il sortit du champ et s'occupa de la même façon pour tout les autres, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au manoir.

L'édifice était immense. D'ailleurs, selon certaines légendes urbaines, un monstre vivrait dedans. Roxas n'avait pas_ peur_. Mais c'est sur qu'il préférait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte. Le hall était immense et la première chose que fit le chat fut de s'extasier sur les vitraux qui décoraient les murs. Ils semblaient raconter une histoire. Un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter. Son cœur battait vite et bien plus fort que d'habitude. Il ravala sa salive et invoqua sa keyblade dont il serra le manche jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Aux aguets du moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers l'aile est du manoir. Malgré les nombreux vitraux et fenêtre, la pièce était exagérément sombre, comme si quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – l'assombrissait volontairement.

Roxas tourna au coin d'un couloir et il faillit faire tomber son arme de surprise. Là, devant lui, à l'autre bout du couloir qui lui semblait maintenant immense, se tenait la seule autre personne à l'avoir aimé. Là-bas, se tenait Xion, la mère d'Axel. Elle se tenait de dos, comme si elle observait les étoiles, mais Roxas aurait reconnu ses courts cheveux noirs et sa silhouette petite et fine même en étant aveugle. Il avança d'un pas, doucement, prudemment, il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Elle l'avait « laissé tombé », mais il serait près à lui pardonner n'importe quoi.

Elle ne bougeait pas, alors le chat se précipita vers elle et, oubliant la méfiance qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là, il la prit dans ses bras. Et il se mit à pleurer. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du bleu qu'avaient ses yeux la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discutés, il y a tellement longtemps. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du dernier sourire qu'elle lui avait fait. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la dernière fois où, comme à son habitude, elle avait posé sa main sur la joue du jeune chat … avant … avant d'expirer dans ses bras.

Roxas s'éloigna du corps dans un grand cri, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle était censée être morte ! Lentement, elle se retourna et tenta de lui sourire, mais tout était faux. Tout ! De ses yeux ternes à sa posture de mannequin en plastique.

« Qui est là !? » hurla Roxas dans le couloir vide, en sentant l'angoisse lui monter à la gorge « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Xion ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Mais pas du rire franc et clair qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre, mais d'un ricanement rocailleux qui le fit frissonner « Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu n'es vraiment pas futé » L'obscurité s'éclaircit un peu, et le corps sans vie de Xion ressemblait de plus en plus à une marionnette. « Tu l'as tué. Tu as tué ton maître avec le même sang-froid que tu as tué cette femme »

« Non » s'écria le blond « Jamais je ne l'auras tué. Pas Xion. Jamais »

« Et pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait » La marionnette se rapprocha de lui « Tu l'as frappé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure »

« Non ! »

« Et après, tu as fait la même chose avec ton second maître »

« Je … »

« Vas-tu faire subir ce supplice à ton nouveau maître, lui-aussi ? »

« Non, je l'aime »

« Comme tu aimais cette femme. »

« Tais-toi ! » coupa Roxas, les mains sur les oreilles.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. D'accord, c'était lui qui avait tué le père d'Axel. Mais Xion … elle était possédée, ce jour là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Roxas avait détruit la force qui l'a contrôlait, mais il l'avait détruit elle aussi. Mais Axel, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal.

« Tu l'as griffé » annonça la voix à travers le corps de la défunte

« Quoi ? »

« Vous vous êtes disputés, et tu l'as griffé. Ne me dit que tu ne t'en souviens pas, quand même ? »

« Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu ici ? » questionna Roxas en changeant de sujet

« Je suis ta conscience, voyons »

Une fumée noire se forma au-dessus de la jeune fille et se reforma derrière elle. Roxas sécha rapidement les larmes perlés aux coins de ses yeux et affirma sa poigne sur le manche de son arme « Viens ! ». Un énorme sans-cœur apparut devant lui. Il fit la révérence, cachant pendant quelques secondes le gros cœur rouge orné d'arabesque peint sur son ventre et se jeta sur Roxas.

Ce dernier l'évita de justesse et en profita pour le blesser à l'épaule, ce à quoi le monstre répondit par un hurlement. La keyblade s'abattit ensuite sur lui plusieurs fois. Mécontent, le monstre réplica par un revers de bras, grâce à un grand mouvement d'épaule qui coinça Roxas contre un mur. Il se débattit avant de lancer sa keyblade vers le monstre, manquant de peu sa tête. Mais se fut suffisant pour que le sans-cœur le lâche et le chat profita de la faille qu'avait crée le monstre pour réinvoquer la keyblade. Il courut autour de lui, évitant ses attaques de sauts latéraux, pour découvrir son point faible. Heureusement pour lui, le sans-cœur ne bougeait pas vite, mais la force avec laquelle il assenait son bras sur le sol avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Et Roxas ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de trop, au risque de se faire aplatir comme un pancake. Mais il fallait bien le faire et, dans une roulade digne des plus grandes cascades, il se glissa près du monstre, évitant de peu une main qui tenta de l'attraper. Il grimpa sur le bras de la bête, perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa de justesse au bras, supporta le bras qui se secouait parce que le monstre espérait ainsi le faire tomber, remonta sur le bras et lança sa keyblade avant de faire un triple salto périlleux arrière – euh … - et attérit sur le sol. La lame avait traversé la boîte crânienne et le sans-cœur tomba, agonisant. Roxas avait tué le monstre des légendes urbaines. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, il s'écroula sur lui-même et laissa couler ses larmes une deuxième fois. Xion. Il l'avait aimé, avait passé des moments inoubliables à ses cotés, mais elle s'éloignait de lui de jours en jours. Et quand elle l'avait attaqué, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Mais il s'en voulait car, quoi qu'on lui dise, tout était de sa faute. A lui seul.

Il renifla et se reprit. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant ceux qui entrerait ici, alors il se leva, sécha ses larmes et se força à sourire. Le bruit du carrosse se faisait entendre et Roxas se dépêcha d'ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets pour aérer et illuminer les pièces, avant de sortir sur le porche.

Le carrosse s'arrêta dans la petite cour mal entretenue et les occupants en sortirent. Axel portait un costume rouge et or que le monarque lui avait prêté, et était en grande conversation avec ce dernier, la princesse étant derrière eux. Le chat se retint à temps de soupirer comme une adolescente pré pubère devant un poster du Justin Bieber local. En temps normal, l'homme était très beau, Mais là, il l'était clairement plus avec les habits qu'il portait. Pas étonnant que Naminé se ballade derrière eux avec un éventail. Roxas aurait fait pareil, s'il l'avait pu.

'' Vas-tu faire subir ce supplice à ton nouveau maître, lui-aussi ? '' Pendant une seconde, il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la voix dans le château. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était quand il avait rencontré Xion, et il suffisait de voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Oui, Axel ne le méritait pas. Les adieux seraient surement éprouvants, mais ils seront nécessaires.

Roxas inspira pour chasser ces idées de ses pensées et offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires pour accueillir les arrivants. Pendant que l'empereur s'extasiait sur l'architecture de l'édifice, le chat sentait le regard inquiet du roux droit sur lui. Ils auraient été seuls, le plus grand seraient venu lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas et Axel se contentait de s'inquiéter en silence.

Le chat se conduisit en parfait maître d'hôtel improvisé. Sous le mensonge que tous les domestiques d'Axel avaient tous pris leurs vacances en même temps, Roxas accueillit la royale famille. Il ouvrit même une bouteille de vin qu'il avait trouvé dans la cave, et dont il servit quelques verres aux invités. Bien sur, il prenait un soin tout particulier à éviter le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, sans la tension présente dans la pièce, la scène aurait pu être drôle : Naminé qui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Axel, qui observait Roxas, qui s'occupait de Xemnas, qui ne voyait rien.

Naminé se pencha alors vers son père pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et le mot 'mariage' n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Roxas. Axel lui jeta un regard noir et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui saisir la main pour lui chuchoter à quel point son comportement lui déplaisait, Xemnas se leva, solennellement.

« M. Sir Tigerson, je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous remercie de cet accueil. » Annonça-t-il. Axel lui sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer le plaisir qu'il avait de l'avoir eu comme invité « Néanmoins, j'aimerai également vous félicitez. Car, voyez-vous, vous avez réussi à voler le cœur de ma fille ici présente. Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vous demande de l'épouser »

C'était direct, mais ça avait l'avantage d'aller droit au but. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Axel se leva doucement et s'approcha de la princesse dont il prit les mains. Au fond de lui, Roxas était encore un fois partagé entre deux sentiments.  
D'un coté, il jubilait. Axel avait réussi, il aurait une vie géniale, et ça, c'était grâce à lui, Roxas, il lui suffisait de dire oui.  
Mais de l'autre, savoir, que l'homme qu'il aimait – car aimer était le verbe qui fallait pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour Axel – allait épouser quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça le rendait malade.

« Ma chère princesse, je suis vraiment, réellement très honoré que vous m'ayez choisi comme époux » Commença-t-il d'un ton calme. A ce moment, toute la salle était pendue à ses lèvres. « Je ne voudrais pas être, pour vous, un mauvais compagnon, et, encore une fois, je vous remercie de toute l'estime que vous me portez » Roxas et Naminé retenait leur respiration. « Et je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Vous êtes une femme généreuse, tout comme l'était votre mère »

Roxas trépignait littéralement des pieds. A croire qu'Axel ne voulait pas lâcher sa réponse. Même s'il semblait évident, il fallait absolument qu'il donne le résultat de son choix. Le jeune homme lança un regard discret à Roxas, un regard qui semblait lui dire '' désolé ''

La suite au prochain épisode !

…  
Non, ce serait trop méchant de vous laisser dans ce cliff hanger.

Axel serra dans les siennes les mains de porcelaine de la jeune princesse et inspira profondément, se rendant compte de toutes les personnes autour de lui qui retenaient leurs respirations depuis une vingtaine de seconde.

« Mais, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous épouser. » une grande exclamation se fit entendre. Naminé ouvrit ses grands yeux pales et Roxas laissa échapper un miaulement d'exclamation « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais mon cœur est déjà pris et je ne voudrais pas me marier avec vous si c'est pour ne pas vous aimer. » s'expliqua le jeune homme.

Roxas, qui ne comprenait rien, s'approcha de lui, ses beaux yeux bleu ciel grand ouverts rencontrant ceux d'Axel quand il détourna la tête. Xemnas, excédé par les murmures des gardes, montra de l'animosité auprès du roux, mais sa fille se leva avant qu'il ne fasse quoique se soit.

« Je comprends votre point de vue, et je suis heureuse que vous pensiez à moi, et au bonheur de mon mariage » annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme et convaincu, mais qui laissait entrevoir les larmes qu'elle laisserait couler bientôt. « Je vous souhaite, une longue et heureuse vie auprès de celle que vous aimez. »

« Je vous souhaite la même chose, ma princesse. »

Axel libera les mains de Naminé, qui sortit un peu précipitamment de la pièce, bientôt suivie de son père et de la garde, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller. Le jeune homme se sentait désolé pour la princesse, c'est toujours dur à vivre, les peines de cœur. Mais c'était mieux ça, que de profiter d'elle.

« Espèce … d'idiot ! » le roux évita de peu un pichet d'eau en argent que Roxas venait de lui lancer « Je me suis fais chier à faire tout ça pour toi. Pour tenir ma promesse. Et toi, tu … tu … tu gâches tout, bordel ! » hurlait le chat, fou de rage. « T'avais toute les cartes en main, bordel, t'avais juste à dire oui, espèce de … de … de toi ! »

Il fallait que Roxas passe sa colère sur quelque chose. Il empoigna la miche de pain et elle suivit le même trajet que le précédent pichet. D'un bras, Axel se protégea du mieux qu'il put des différents projectiles qui tombaient sous la main du chat, des chandeliers sans leurs bougies aux assiettes en cristal. Quand la pluie d'objet s'arrêta, le roux se redressa. Roxas, appuyé contre la longue table vide, reprenait son souffle.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit à la princesse, je l'ai pensé. » s'expliqua Axel « Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie auprès d'elle en regrettant de ne pas la passer auprès de toi. Et ce serait dégueulasse de ma part vis-à-vis d'elle. » Il inspira profondément et s'approcha du jeune chat pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes « Roxas, je t'aime. Tu compte trop pour moi pour que je te laisse tomber. »

« Axel, ne te moque pas de moi » fit remarquer Roxas d'un rire sans joie « Tu vaux bien mieux que moi »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Roxas hésita un instant avant d'ajouter d'un ton gêné « Axel, je … J'ai tué tes parents. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ouais ! Comme ça tu sais ! J'ai tué ton père de sang-froid. Et ta mère, … elle est morte par ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. »

« Roxas … »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, comme j'ai mis en danger Xion. Tu aurais du partir avec la princesse, pour s'éloigner de moi »

« Roxas … »

« Je ne veux pas être la cause de la mort de quelqu'un que j'aime encore une fois. »

« Putain, Roxas, tu vas m'écouter, bordel ! »

Un peu apeuré, le chat releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'absinthe du plus âgé, qui le rendaient fou. Il sentit la main de son maître sur sa joue et bougea la tête en ronronnant pour demander des caresses.

« Tu sais, ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu ais tué mon père. Après tout, si ça n'était pas arrivé, on n'aurait jamais vécu ensemble, et on ne serait pas tombés amoureux. » Roxas acquiesça, lui concédant ce point « Et pour maman, elle était déjà malade. »

« Je … Comment ça ? »

« Elle était malade depuis un moment, une sorte de folie. Mais elle s'est battue contre ce qui la dévorait jusqu'au bout. Tu ne l'as pas tuée, Roxas, tu l'as libérée de ses maux, et je suis sur que mourir dans tes bras était la plus belle mort dont elle eu jamais rêvé. » Axel regarda le jeune chat, qui évaluait sa réponse, et le força à le regarder en levant délicatement sa tête « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ça, OK ? »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre et ne se débattit pas quand Axel le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Alors, quoi ? C'était bon comme ça ? Le chat s'en était voulu depuis des années est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à propos de Xion en claquant des doigts ? Non, bien sur que non, il n'était même pas vraiment sûr d'avoir fait totalement l'impasse sur tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle. Après tout, un premier amour, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement. Mais de plus en plus, les paroles d'Axel enveloppaient son cœur et son âme comme une couverture bien chaude une soirée d'hiver.

« Axel, je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime »

« Tu … hhmm, moi aussi, Rox' » annonça le plus âgé en grattant la tête du chat entre les deux oreilles

« M'appelle pas comme ça » râla Roxas, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Dis, je peux t'embrasser ? » quémanda Axel en souriant gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, le chat se mit sur la pointe des pieds, chargeant l'autre de réduire la distance entre eux deux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de s'écraser les unes contre les autres. C'était un baiser chaud et humide, le genre de baisers que s'échangent les adolescents amoureux.

« Dis, tu l'entends ? » murmura Axel contre les lèvres charnues du chat.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder un peu assourdi par le baiser, avant d'ouvrir la bouche « Quoi ? »

Le rous chercha la main de Roxas, la prit dans la sienne et la posa sur sa poitrine « Mon cœur. » Répondit-il « On dirait qu'il bat pour toi. »

« Haa … arrête de dire des trucs de nana, on se croirait dans un mauvais film pour adolescentes » plaisanta le jeune chat pour cacher sa gêne.

« Non, je le pense vraiment. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouaip. »

Roxas, sans s'en rendre compte, se pelotonna dans les bras de l'autre qui l'accueillit volontiers. C'était vraiment agréable, cette chaleur qui se dégageait du corps d'Axel.

Ouais, peut-être que ça pouvait être bon comme ça. Peut-être que Roxas avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait à la fin. Sûr, ça serait pas parfait – ça l'est jamais, hein – mais au moins, il était sur d'avoir une vie à peu près agréable. Ça le rassurait tellement, tellement …

« Eh, Roxy ! » l'apostropha Axel « On fait quoi, maintenant »

« Quoi, on fait quoi ? » demanda le chat en râlant.

« Bah, de cette baraque ! Parce que c'est bien beau de faire croire que je suis riche, mais on peut pas occuper ce palace seulement tout les deux, tu ne penses pas »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! » répondit Roxas en se détachant de leur étreinte. « T'as qu'à la vendre en disant que c'est un leg. »

« Ouais, t'as raison » s'écria le plus âgé « Et on s'achètera un bel appartement dans le centre-ville de la capitale, OK »

« Pfff, si tu veux »

Axel n'était pas méchant. En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à un gamin parfois. Un gamin responsable, manipulateur et très séducteur, mais un gamin quand même. Malheureusement, c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Axel et Roxas, tout les deux en mode « in big love », vendirent le manoir et leurs anciennes combles et s'installèrent, comme prévu, dans un immense deux pièce, exposé plein sud, dans un grand building au centre de la capitale, où Axel trouva un nouveau boulot bine mieux payé.

Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas – rien, nada, niet, peanuts – d'enfants.

_THE END_


End file.
